legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Staley/Kamen Rider Camo
The Darken Gathering A martial artist that has cheated in his training school after realizing he cannot win on his own without using unfair means to win to beat his own sensei, Grant Staley was recruited by Xaviax disguised as a logistics mercenary captain in helping him become the best fighter in both worlds, giving him the Kamen Rider Camo deck for him to explore the unseen and powerful enemies that can prove to be a challenge to him. After Xaviax left, Darkonda having overheard the conversation while looking for recruits had disguised himself by saying he is the referee of the second world and offers Grant Staley to join The Darken Gathering group, a team player group that fights against the other teams or in this case Darkonda's enemies. Darkonda says, "The whole Multi-Universe awaits you, Grant Staley. Are you in or are you out?" Grant says, nodding to this agreement, "Challenge accepted. I wish to be the strongest and most respected glory famed fighter of the entire Multi-Universe. Let's see how these bozos handle Grant Staley and his new trinket. Lead the way team leader." Darkonda nods and laughs. "Of course, I welcome you to our team, Mr.Grant." kamenridercamo1.jpg|Kamen Rider Camo's Hold Vent. Camo summons a metal stringy yo yo he can use to swing and smash against his enemies bodies and uses the long ropey string to tie his enemies up. kamenridercamo2.png|Kamen Rider Camo's clear vent. Camo uses this card to turn himself invisible, allowing him to use surprise attacks on his enemies or escape from being captured. kamenridercamo3.png|Kamen Rider Camo's Copy Vent. It allows him to shapeshift into his enemies and copy their weapons, where he will make it look like he is on their side and quickly does a surprise attack to kill or injure his enemies. Biogreeza.jpg|Biogreeza, Camo's Advent Beast. Biogreeza can turn invisible, attack with its clawed hands and feet, climb on walls, use its long curly tail as a whip and stretch its tongue, which sticks on enemies and tosses them around. biogreeza1.png|Camo's advent beast Biogreeza turning invisible to do a surprise attack or retreat from the enemy. kamenridercamo4.png|Kamen Rider Camo's Final Vent Part 1. Biogreeza shows up and stretches it's tongue out towards its master Camo. kamenridercamo5.png|Kamen Rider Camo's Final Vent Part 2. Camo flips forward towards his opponent as Biogreeza's tongue goes around his legs to help swing to grab onto his opponent. kamenridercamo6.png|Kamen Rider Camo's Final Vent Part 3. After Camo grabs his opponent they both are thrown away high into the air from Biogreeza releasing its tongue as Camo spins with his enemy midair. kamenridercamo7.png|Kamen Rider Camo's Final Vent Part 4. Camo brings his enemy down into his piledriver signature move the Death Punish, which slams his opponents head into the ground with brutalized force and creates a large explosion on the enemy. Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Invisibility Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Summoners Category:Shape Shifters Category:Copycats Category:Mustaches Category:The Shrouded Shadow Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Tokusatsu